ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unearthed
Unearthed is the 9th episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at night near the outer reaches of a city; The Moon is seen in the distance up in the sky. A figure is seen in the distance. The figure, in a humanoid yet bulky shape, approaches the city in a confident walk. The figure is seen, overhead, walking towards the city. When the figure arrives, it kneels on the ground and feels it with its hands. The ground then begins to shake slightly becoming a small bit violent with every second. Then figure then throws its hands up which form into drills and slams against the ground its hands were on. There's a big shock released into the ground which spreads across the ground and moves outwards. Part of the increasing force reaches the city which causes it to shake slightly. The figure continues pounding against the ground with its drill hands which creates more and more shocks making the shaking more violent every time. The figure finally stops when a large hole is seen in the ground. Figure, in a deep voice: Soon, my brothers, we will be reunited. Theme Song When the episode resumes, The Interceptor is seen flying in the sky. On board, Coco is piloting in the Pilot's Chair while Brandon is sitting next to him in the Co-Pilot's Chair. Brandon: Alright so we've been flying so a couple of hours now. I think I have to right to ask. Coco: (Sighs) Okay. Fine. Ask. Brandon: Are we there yet? Coco: No. Brandon: Well I'm getting bored. Where are we going anyways? Sarah: I've been wondering about that too, Coco. Coco: Alright fine. There's been some tremor reports down at California. Sarah: That doesn't surprise me. Wait... did you say California? Like LA? Is that where we're going? Brandon: I can see why you kept it a secret. Sarah: I could have brought my sun tan lotion. Brandon: Forget tanning. Hollywood. Coco: We're going because of the quakes. Then some other day we can go for our time. Brandon: Wait a minute. You think this is something alien? Coco: What isn't? Brandon: I'm starting to see your point. Sarah: Still. California has a constant and high rate of earthquakes. Maybe its all just natural. Coco: That's what I thought until I did a little research. Brandon: You do research? Since when? Coco: Since always. I'm not just the driver and handsome smasher, y'know? Sarah: So what came up in your research? Coco: The tremor rate has increased and became rapid and extremely violent. Almost as if someone was constantly pushing the "Insert Earthquake Here" button and then stopped for a bit. Brandon: So we're looking for a big, red button? Coco: That's what we came here for. The Interceptor flies by. Later on, the space ship is seen parked at an airport. On board, the team looks out of a side window. Brandon: Are we allowed to park here? Coco: Sure. They won't mind. Voice: Calling The Interceptor. Calling The Interceptor. Please, respond. Sarah goes to her computer station and activates the station allowing her to answer the call. Sarah, after answering: This is The Interceptor. Reply. A Mechanic Officer then appears on the monitor of the computer station. Mechanic, over monitor: This is Magister Perad of the Mechanics. We've located your ship to be in the Earth Region known as California, correct? Sarah: That's correct. Magister Perad, over monitor: Well there's been an incident at one of our Mechanic Bases. Coco: What type of an incident? Magister Perad, over monitor: One of our contained and semi-hostile guests have broken out and engaged on a course to your location. Brandon: We'll be ready, Magister. Magister Perad, over monitor: Actually he's already there. This is just a warning to keep alert and if you find him, bring him back to Mechanic forces. Perad out. The transmission then ends. Suddenly, there's a banging against the hull of the ship. Interceptor Interface: Hostile Forces Outdoors. Hostile Forces Outdoors. Hostile Forces Outdoors. Brandon: Get ready. The docking bay door then opens up and the team look prepared to fight only to see a Ramp Agent holding two red sticks in his hands. Brandon: Never mind... False alarm. Ramp Agent: Do you um... own this... plane? Coco: It's a space ship. And yeah. I do. Ramp Agent: So look um... I don't think you can park here. Coco: We're trying to save the world here. Sarah: We'll be back in a bit. The team leaves the ship. Ramp Agent, looking at The Interceptor: I need a new job. Later, in Los Angeles, the team are seen walking in the streets. Brandon: So how are we going to find this thing? Sarah: Well you would need to have a physical contact with the ground itself. Maybe a large portion of it sticking upwards. Powerful aftershocks can be recreated through the use of machines that- The area then shakes violently. Car alarms blare out, buildings shake and people try to stand but some fall over. A rumbling sound is heard as the shaking continues. The shaking then comes to a halt. The citizens then start talking to each other but there is a big commotion coming from the end of the street. The team then run over to the end of the street and see a crowd of people surrounding a large hole in the street that caved in during the "quake"; it leads to an underground area. Brandon: So if I had to find something that started earthquakes, where would I go? Coco: Underground. The team looks down into the hole. Shortly later, the team are climbing down from the caved in hole and arrive at a train station. Sarah: A train station. Makes sense that the street would collapse above here. Tunnels under a weakened surface. Coco: You think that wanted guy came through here? Sarah: Maybe but not in this area. He probably built his own way in. The team venture into the tunnels built from passing trains. They soon notice a drilled in hole in the wall. Brandon: We must be getting close. Come on. The team continues into the wall hole as it starts as a roughly made tunnel but leads into a wide open cave of tunnels. Sarah: Wow. An open cavern. Whoever made that hole knew where to dig. Coco: How come its always a cave every so often? Brandon: What's the matter; Don't like being grounded? Voice: Enemies in the Nest! Suddenly, a bunch of animal-like figures appear from the tunnels in the walls around them. Coco: We're surrounded. Figure: Advance! The figures start to get closer to the team and out of the shadows and into the light from a tunnel revealing themselves to be a species of mole-like aliens. Coco: No way... Sarah: You've met them before. Coco: No but these are Gold Digger's species. Brandon: Who the what the what? Coco: Remember the Omnitrix Mark II? Brandon: Oh yeah... I knew they reminded me of someone. My second guess were the Monmarians. Mole Alien: We are the Fossorvates. I am King Sor. What brings you to intrude into our nest? Sarah: We're looking for the source of an abnormal rate of tremors in this area. Coco: And an escaped convict. King Sor: You, Humans, have no idea what you're talking about. Everything is fine here in our home. Brandon: Except for that fact that you're living under an inhabited city on an inhabited planet. King Sor: Your Earth Rules mean nothing to us. Sarah: We don't mean to intrude but we need to stop the shaking. The Fossorvates gasp. King Sor: You want to stop the shaking? You are clearly an enemy of the Fossorvates! My people, Defend the Nest! The Fossorvates begin to get closer to the team in an attacking formation. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix, scrolls quickly through holograms and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Some Fossorvates jump at Crusher who slaps them off of him. Another group tackles him from behind. Sarah shields both her and Coco while Coco, himself, absorbs the ground and becoming his rock form. Crusher then throws the group of Fossorvates off of him. Crusher: RAAAAAH! Voice: Who dares attack my brothers? Crusher looks and sees the yellow alien from the Kennedy Space Center. Crusher: Oh you're kidding me. You're the escapee? Alien: Yes. I escaped from the men who trapped me. I've seen the male and female Humans but who are you? Crusher: I'm help. Alien: They're going to need it. The Alien switches his hands into drills and strikes at Crusher. Crusher grabs his arm and throws him into the ground. The Alien then strikes at Crusher's leg causing him to yell out and fall over. The Alien then gets up. Alien: As you can see, I am their protector. So you can stop trying to be their hero. Crusher: Maybe you're right. Maybe hero isn't good enough. Maybe they need an Ultimate Hero! Crusher hits the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and the spikes extend from it. There is an evolutionary transformation sequence that starts from the symbol and overcomes Crusher's body leaving behind the parts of his evolved form. When the sequence is over, Crusher has transformed. Ultimate Crusher: ULTIMATE CRUSHER! The Alien charges at Ultimate Crusher who is then punched into a cave wall. The Alien gets up and picks up a boulder. He then throws it at Ultimate Crusher who uses his geokinsis to grab the boulder and breaks it into multiple pieces. He then fires the little pieces of the boulder at the alien who destroys each one using his drill hands. Ultimate Crusher then runs at the alien who then drills underground. Ultimate Crusher stops and looks around. A slight shake is felt as the alien jumps from the ground and tackles Ultimate Crusher. Ultimate Crusher then manages to get one hand free. He turns that hand into a boulder hand and smashes it against the alien's head. The alien is then thrown off. Ultimate Crusher grabs him and slams him against the wall. Ultimate Crusher: Are we done here? The ceiling then starts to react. Sarah: Did you feel that? The rocks from the ceiling then collapse and fall downwards right above Sarah. When the episode continues, Sarah is caught by the Alien and moved out of the way. The rocks then fall down and topple up against each other resulting in the other tunnel blocked. Ultimate Crusher: Sarah! Ultimate Crusher extends his arms out and attempts to move the rock wall separating them. Coco: No, wait. Stop. One wrong move and you can hurt her. Ultimate Crusher then stops. He transforms back into Crusher and then back into Brandon. Brandon: We're just going to have to find another way to get to her. King Sor: You are our prisoners until our Guardian is released to us. Coco: Can't you just drill after them? King Sor: There is too much rock in the way and it intervenes with our plans. You will come now. The two notice how many Fossorvates there are in the "Nest". Brandon: Guess Sarah is going to have to find us. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Sarah gets up in a barely lit area. She uses her energy as a light source around her hand. She then walks around and looks around also. Sarah: Coco? Brandon? Guys?! A clanging sound is heard as the area Sarah is in shakes slightly. It's heard again and Sarah almost falls over. Sarah then comes over to the source of the clanging sound and sees the yellow alien using his drill hands against the ground which has no affect on it. Sarah steadies herself. Sarah: What are you doing? Alien: Escaping. Sarah: You can't drill through that. It's... re-enforced. Alien: What does that mean? Sarah: It's harder to drill through. Something made this rock harder than the one of the other side. Alien: It's the Intruder. He changes the environment that we live in. Sarah: Who's the Intruder? Is that why you're their Guardian? Alien: We'll look for another way around. My people would probably do the same but we can not wait for them. Sarah: I don't even know your name. Alien: I was not given a name. I only know my purpose: To fight and protect. Sarah: Then what do you want me to call you? Alien: What my brothers call me: The Guardian. Later on, Brandon and Coco are seen in a cell made of rock. Brandon looks up from his Ultimatrix and sees Coco in deep thought. Brandon: What are you doing? Coco: Thinking... about her. Brandon: Don't worry. Sarah can handle herself. Coco: That's the thing. She's not by herself. That guy took the three of us and some officers the first time and an Ultimate Crusher this time. Brandon: I don't think he's hostile though. Coco: What makes you say that? Because he's a manufactured person? Brandon: No. Because he saved her life. Coco: ...We need to get out of here and find out what these drill heads are doing. Brandon: Well you used to transform into them. Coco: Yeah. But that was about six years ago, Tennyson. How come I got my own set while you got yours? That never made sense to me. What's the big secret? Brandon: Okay so they were originally part of the Omnitrix and I made a transfer to the second version. Coco: But you never really acknowledged them. What did you have against them? Brandon: Because they didn't make sense. They were never in the Omnitrix. I never even programmed them in. Five DNA samples out of the blue. And to top it of you also got a second set. Coco: What's wrong with the second set? Brandon: I don't know... It's not... me. And your aliens weren't me either. Coco: So is that why you destroyed them? Brandon: I didn't destroy them. They burned on the transfer. Why does it seem like such a big issue that they aren't transformations anymore? I thought you was okay with having no Omnitrix. Coco: I was. I still am. It's just like how your aliens are apart of you. They were apart of me. I lost apart of myself that day and I thought you were the reason why. Brandon: Coco... I'm sorry. Coco: It doesn't matter now. What matters now is to get out of here, stop their plans and get back to Sarah. Brandon: So, how do we get past them? Coco: Their eyes are sensitive to the light. If we hide ourselves in a bright source, they won't see us. Brandon: I know just the guy. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. A green flash is seen from outside of the cell followed by a bright, blue glow. Fossorvate Guard: What was that? The second guard looks into the cell. Fossorvate Guard 2: The prisoners are gone! Fossorvate Guard: We must alert King Sor. The Guards then run off. Inside the cell, Astro is seen standing in front of Coco. Coco: How long can you keep that up for? Astro: For as long as I might. Come on. Going back to Sarah and The Guardian, they are seen moving downwards. Sarah: This doesn't seem like the way back. Guardian: It's the only tunnel we can access. It hopefully leads to a Fossorvate mine. Sarah: Speaking of the Fossorvates, you don't seem to look like one. Guardian: I am genetically advanced. Thanks to my creator. Sarah: I'm sorry about your lose. Guardian: It was with his defeat that I gained my independence. Sarah: And the others you worked with? Guardian: They did too. And they went their own ways after I escaped. I received a distress signal from my brothers that there was an Intruder in their Nest. Sarah: So you went from Florida to California. So you're the source of the abnormal quake rates? Guardian: I don't know what that means. But I drilled into the ground and accessed a pre-made tunnel. From there, I could reach the Nest. The Intruder retreated down underground for reasons I was not told of. The two enter a small and dark room. Sarah is still using her energy as a light source and sees that there is nothing in there but a hole in the wall leading to a another tunnel. The Guardian activates his mask which enables him to see in the dark. Guardian: There is another tunnel. Come on. Sarah: Wait. There are blast marks on the ground. Sarah sees burned marking around the edges of the hole. Sarah: This tunnel wasn't drilled in completely. Someone used explosives. Guardian: I sense people down there. Come. The two then proceed down the hole. Meanwhile, Astro and Coco are heading to the Mines. They then see Fossorvates drilling up minerals in the ground. Coco: What are they going? Astro: Digging up resources, I guess. They both then see a machine that is pumping magma. Coco: That's a Pyrocus XIV. What's it doing here? Fossorvate Miner, noticing the two: King Sor! We have Intruders! King Sor: Destroy them! Astro then flashes with a bright beam of energy weakening the Fosservates' eye sight. The Ultimatrix then flashes red and Astro transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Aw come on. King Sor: You think by blinding us that you can delay our plans? It's almost complete! Brandon: I think its about time you told me the truth, King Sor. Coco has been telling me about your kind so I know you could have drilled through those rocks back there. And what's that machine for? King Sor: There was an intruder at our Nest who came for the minerals of this planet. So we called upon our brothers out there and the Guardian came however the Intruder offered us goods that were not from this world if we helped him. We even get a small cut at the minerals he does not require. Now that you have separated us from the Guardian, we are free to work with the Intruder. Guardian, approaching: Why have you not told me about this, King Sor? Sarah: Guys? What are you doing here? Coco: Sarah! You're alright. Coco goes to Sarah and they hug each other. Voice: Well this has been a heart warming experience. Especially from you, Coco. The team, Guardian and Fossorvates look and see The Bounty Hunter walking from the shadows. Brandon: Oh come on. You? I expected someone more threatening. Bounty Hunter: And I expected not to see you three again for a long time. Why do you always have to ruin my plans? Coco: What are doing here, Bounty Hunter? Bounty Hunter: Me and my minions have discovered a powerful mineral under this city just recently. I tried digging down here and came across these mole people. King Sor: We are Fosservates, Intruder. Bounty Hunter: Yeah, I know. I just like calling you mole people. Anyways, I paid off the mole people and now they're helping me out here. I'm not doing anything wrong so why don't you go arrest a jaywalker or something? Sarah: Your mining is causing sereve aftershocks above ground. If you continue, the city will be destroyed and the shocks will increase and spread across the world. Bounty Hunter: All I heard was bla bla mining bla bla ground bla bla destroyed and bla bla world. Sounds pretty good to me. Brandon: Y'know that if you know that you're endangering the world that we can stop you, right? Bounty Hunter: I'd like to see you try. Mole people! King Sor: We're Fosserva- Bounty Hunter: Mole people, destroy them! The Fossorvates surround the team. Guardian: I can not let you harm them, King Sor. The female helped me get back to you. King Sor: You will fight with us or be exiled from the Nest. Guardian: I was born to fight and protect. But only for my creator who gave his life to save these three. If I am to fight them, it would be to fight my creator. And even with independence, I still serve him. King Sor: Destroy the Guardian too! Fosservates attack the Guardian who throws some off of him. Coco absorbs the magma machine and becomes his metal form. Coco then punches a few Fosservates while Sarah throws her energy discs at a few of them. Bounty Hunter: Enough of this. You won't stop me. Soon my Pyrocus XIV will tunnel into the core of this world and I will reach in and pull out my mineral. Guardian: I can't stop him alone. Brandon: You won't have to. Brandon scans The Guardian with his Ultimatrix and the yellow beam goes back into the core. The face plate turns. Ultimatrix: DNA Scan Complete. Known DNA Acquired. DNA is now unlocked. (shows hologram of an advanced Fossorvate) Brandon slaps down the faceplate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in a DNA and curls up as he charges. His ribs enlarge while his body gets wider. His feet get smaller and his body becomes wrapped in an armor. His nose then grows his a drill-like object while his ears also get bigger. Brandon transformed into a New Alien. New Alien: DRILLBIT! Coco: I thought you said he didn't feel like you. Drillbit: He didn't. But now he's in my Ultimatrix. No more Gold Digger. Now it's Drillbit! Drillbit charges the Bounty Hunter who jumps out of the way. The Bounty Hunter throws an explosive at Drillbit who covers himself with his arms and braces for the impact. The explosive goes off leaving behind only smoke. The Bounty Hunter looks pleased but then Drillbit steps out with his mask on causing The Bounty Hunter to frown. Drillbit then strikes the ground with his drill hands which causing the ground under The Bounty Hunter to fall over. Drillbit: Give it up, Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunter: I will get my mineral. The Bounty Hunter pulls out another explosive and throws it at Drillbit who moves out of the way. The explosive then impacts with the Pyrocus XIV causing it to blow up. Magma then flows into the Mines. Bounty Hunter: NOOO! My Mineral! The Bounty Hunter then jumps into the magma. Drillbit turns back into Brandon. The place then shakes. Coco: This place is becoming unstable. Sarah: And magma will flood these mines with us in it. Brandon: RUN! The team, Fosservates and The Guardian exit the Mines and go into the tunnels. They then come across a dead end with the magma closing in on them from behind. Coco: Dead end. Sarah: No wait. (touches cave wall) This is cool. There's water behind here. Guardian: Stand back. Sarah moves out of the way and The Guardian drills into the wall causing water to flow in quickly. The water then interacts with the magma and constantly cools it down. On the surface, by the coast, the team floats to the surface and breaths for air. The team then makes it to the shore and dries themselves off. Sarah: Where's the Guardian? The three look at the water and see nothing coming up. Coco: Maybe we made it into the other tunnels. Sarah: What if he didn't? Brandon: We can call the Mechanics and hope he made it out. Where are we? Sarah: Looks like Santa Monica. Coco: Something tells me we won't be coming to this beach in a long while. The scene then transitions to the Mechanic taking care of the situation. Magister Perad: Good job. You not only found an unauthorized alien nesting ground but stopped those abnormal quakes you were investigating. Coco: What about the Bounty Hunter? Magister Perad: We're mining him out of the obsidian now. We're trying to work on their living conditions. Sarah: Any sign of The Guardian? Magister Perad: No. We're still searching but as far as I know he just disappeared. Meanwhile in a laboratory somewhere, particles appear in a chamber and come together to form The Guardian. Guardian: Where- Where am I? Voice: Relax, creature. Where you are doesn't matter. It's who you will become that makes all the difference. A figure steps up to a control panel and adjusts its settings. The chamber then zaps at The Guardian causing him to hold his head and yell out in pain. Figure: The plan is ready... The figure steps out of the darkness revealing himself to be Khan who then smiles. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *The Guardian *King Sor (First Appearance) **Fossorvates (First Appearance) *Magister Perad (First Appearance) *The Mechanics *Citizens Villains *The Bounty Hunter (First Re-Appearance) *Fossorvates (Temporally) *The Guardian (Temporally) *Khan Aliens Used *Crusher *Ultimate Crusher (First Re-Appearance) *Astro *Drillbit (First Appearance) Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called Earthshock. *Drillbit makes his debut in the series. *Ultimate Crusher reappears since ''Alien Force's Series Finale. *The Bounty Hunter makes his reappearance from Alien Force. *The Mystery about Gold Digger from The Original Series has been answered. *The team head to California for the first time. *The Interceptor has an interface. *Technically Drillbit is Gold Digger making this his First Re-Appearance however its an advanced version of the DNA sample making him technically a new alien and this his first appearance. *More about the Omnitrix Mark II and the Second Set Aliens are learned in this episode. *Coco is revealed to have an attachment for his old alien transformations and when Brandon removed them, Coco felt that he was to blame. *The Sorceress was planned on being in this episode to make it more complex but it was revised. *The Monmarians from Stolen Garbage were referenced in this episode. *Khan's plans are seemingly complete. *The Interceptor had originally landed at the Los Angeles International Airport aka LAX but the name and specific details were not revealed in the episode making it not an official real-world location in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1 Category:DNA X Arc